Batman Never Taught Me This
by ruiiko
Summary: Robin was terrible when it came to romance. He knew how to talk to girls, of course, but when it came to /romance/? He was clueless. Batman never taught him how to speak to the ladies. However so, he was going to try and muster up the courage to confess to the cute alien girl on his team, one way or another!


**So I'll admit, even tho Robstar isn't quite my OTP, they can still be kinda cute. I found this idea on pinterest with a picture of Robin being all shy, trying to confess to star, but failed. So, this is where the inspiration came from. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>More than often, Robin found himself thinking about the cute alien girl on his team.<p>

The way she smiled, the way she was always so kind and friendly-and it was no secret that she liked him. Everyone could see it. He did too, though for the most part he didn't say anything. In reality, he liked her too. Just a little bit... and if he could, there was no doubt in his mind that he would try and hinder up the courage to ask her out.

There was only one problem.

Robin had no experience with girls, or love, or relationships.

Batman had never taught him how to speak to girls!

Yes, of course he knew how to talk to girls... but when it came to romance, with them? He was clueless. Absolutely _Clueless._

More than often he found himself getting frustrated at himself, because he should be making a move. If their love was mutual, if Starfire liked him and he liked her, why couldn't he _do _anything about it? The boy was far from shy, but trying to get closer to Starfire, in terms of dating? The thought made him dizzy, and whenever he ran into the girl, just when he thought he had enough courage to muster up his feelings, he became toungue tied.

Not today, though.

Robin had had enough.

"Uh... Star... I wondered, if you didn't have any plans, would you like to... you know... would you..." Robin paused, becoming tongue tied all over again. He sighed deeply, as he took off his mask to rub his temples. "No, that sounds too weak." He wasn't even in front of Starfire and he was already becoming flustered and nervous!

Today may have been the day to confess, but that didn't mean the boy wonder wasn't nervous. He had set a goal for himself: Today was the day. There was no doubt about it. And he wasn't going to try and hide these feelings anymore, the feelings that were oh-so obvious, even if he himself hadn't noticed just how flustered he actually got. His friends teased him about it so much, and more than once had Cyborg tried to give him advice on how to win Starfire's heart over, to which each time Robin would cut the older teen off, insisting he didn't need help.

He had been trying to hype himself up. Like working out the first thing in the morning, but with words instead. Trying to flex his ability to talk to the ladies. He had spent all morning, as soon as the sun rose, to try and come up with ways to ask her out, and it was getting frustrated.

He had already embaressed himself enough infront of his team mates, _and _in front of Starfire, but he didn't want to anymore! He felt the need to actually confront her with these feelings without it being weird.

He tapped on his chin for a moment, figuring something else out.

A light bulp brightened.

"Star. Babe. You, me, movie. I'll see you at Seven." The male fixed on his mask again, as if they were sun glasses, and crossed his arms, trying to act like he was tough, and tottally not embaressed over this whole thing. Only to let out another sigh, and bury his face in his gloved hands. He shook his head. "I'm not a criminal..." He murmured. He couldn't act like he was tough and dangerous, or even mysterious, because he wasn't. Not in the least.

Inhaling a breathe, Robin lifted his head again, and with a straight face, he said, "Starfire, you complete me."

He turned bright red.

"I think that's too much..."

The boy wonder groaned again, as he looked at his digital clock, red numbers flashing "12:00 PM". He groaned even louder, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had spent from sun up to now trying to figure out ways to ask Starfire out, and so far... no progress. He got up from the desk he was currently assembled at, and toppled over on his bed.

He was never going to get a handle on this...

* * *

><p>By the time Robin <em>did <em>come out of his room, it was Two in the afternoon. He was lucky that no crime had hit the city, because he really was not up for it. He didn't feel any better than he did when he was coming up with different ways he could try and ask the girl he liked out without any awkwardness being involved.

Luckily, or unluckily for Robin, the alien girl did seem to concerned for her friend, that he hadn't appeared from his room all day. She came to check up on him, and that could have been the _perfect _time to spill everything... instead, he got so frustrated, he shooed her away, insisting he was fine.

Just making him feel even more guilty and self-consious over this whole ordeal...

He let out a soft sigh as the doors to the living space glided open, and luckily, to his surprise, Starfire was seated on the couch, seeming to watch TV. He raised a brow-where were the others? Not that he wasn't happy to have some alone time with the alien girl for once, but this seemed strange... some sort of set up, perhaps? Raven, he could understand would probably still be locked away in her room, but usually Cyborg and Beastboy would be playing video games, while Starfire cheered them on.

Robin inhaled, puffing his chest out. No-he couldn't back down this time. Despite his lack of girl talk training from Batman, he was going to confront Starfire! This was the perfect opportunity!

"Where are the other's?" Robin wondered, as he sneaked up behind the alien. She gasped, truning to face him, a smile immediatly coming to her lips.

"Robin! You have finally emerged from your room!" She clasped her hands together in joy.

He could feel the sweat forming already, as he flashed a nervous smile. "Heh, yeah..." He mumbled, cirling around the couch to join her. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just... thinking." He finished off lamely.

She shook her head. "Do not worry, friend Robin... however about, what, though?"

His eye's widened slightly. "I... well, see..." Oh no, he was starting to trip over his words already... a minute into this conversation, and he was already doing badly. He inhaled again, and leaned against the couch. "Just, Slade research." He caught himself. It was beilevable. The Titans rarely saw him much, because he was always burried away in his room, rambling about how he might be catching up on clues, being closer to figuring this whole secret of who the man was... which was true. He really did spend alot of time thinking of conspiracy theories surronding the whole thing, but today, his mind was far from that of Slade.

"Oh." Starfire's smile seemed to vanish for a moment. She glanced away, before her eyes met Robin's once again. "Raven is in her room doing the meditation, and Beast Boy and Cyborg went to go for a drive." She answered his earlier question.

Robin nodded with a smile. "I see." So there would be no inter-uptions. This was good. He paused, hesitating for a moment, before he blurted out, "Look," Starfire's attention was caught immediatly as she stiffened with wide eyes. Robin could feel his insides getting all tingly, and he had to remind himself to breathe. But the way Starfire looked at him with those big green eyes... it was hard not to get nervous! "I need to tell you something." He finished off, straightening himself out, trying to look confident. He was lucky that he had managed to speak normally without tripping over his words.

She tilted her head. "What is it, friend Robin?" Her mouth left hanging open slightly.

"I..." Robin started out.

And that's when it happend.

He felt his mind go blank.

"You..." Starfire inquired, leaning in a little further.

He was left to only stare at her, noticing just how close their faces were getting. It would be easy to just scoop her face up into his hands and capture her lips against his, but something inside him just broke. Snapped. Popped. And he felt like his brain had just split in half.

All of that prepping up for nothing, only to get nervous again.

"Robin?" Starfire put a hand on Robin's shoulder, still getting no responce from him.

"Uhhh..." He mauled out, his own mouth left hanging open wide.

"What is it?" Starfire leaned against him, very curious to know what he was so nervous on telling her. Could it be that bad?

"...Aw man, that was awesome!" As if on cue, the doors slide open, and the loud voices of Beast Boy and Cyborg snapped the pair on the couch out of it, as the other two high fived with grins lit up on their faces. They paused, however, seeing the pair on the couch, and Cyborg crossed his arms. "Well, well, well... lookie here." He said in a teasing tone, looking more at Robin over Starfire. He slapped his hand against his forehead. Moment ruined... again...

"Cyborg, Beast Boy!" Starfire floated over to her friends, in joy of their return. Leaving Robin to stare into space with a dead pan look. How could he have let this happen... again? He thought he had this figured out... the talking of Starfire and the other two boys were being drowned out by Robin's dissapointment in himself, and he quickly got to his feet, circling back around the couch, and past his team mates.

"Robin? Where are you going?" Starfire stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see her concerned face. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The boy wonder opened his lips to speak, but out of the corner of his eye, noticed Cyborg wiggling his eyebrows at him. _He knew. _He knew just what Robin was trying to do.

Robin dropped his head. "I'm fine..." He mumbled, before swerving, and walking out of the living space, abonding the confused alien.

Damnit, Batman...


End file.
